


for now

by paloverde



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paloverde/pseuds/paloverde
Summary: in which killer and hawkins find some degree of friendship in how fucked in the head they both are





	for now

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a frenzy in the dead of night, so keep that in mind. (i did edit later of course) this fic was largely influenced by the fact that hawkins meets the dsm-5 criteria for schizotypal personality disorder perfectly. as for killer, i just thimk he might have psychosis (havent bothered to look for an actual disorder he fits, but still) and so he has psychosis in this fic.both of them do

Killer's gaze slid across the room, now empty and half destroyed from Apoo's rampage. He had managed to keep Kid from destroying the rest of it, but god knows if that actually helped anything. The other crews were still around, Killer could hear them from where he sat. Whether their captains were still around was doubtful. 

Well, it probably didn't matter now. Whatever happens cannot be stopped, now. Defeated and tired of his own thoughts yammering on, Killer hoisted himself up out of the seat to leave. As he opened the door, he let his mind wander. His steps echoed across the hallway, a thousand miles away from his feet. 

"Killer." Without warning, Hawkins' flat voice echoed throughout the hall, leading Killer to stop dead.

"Hrmmm. Thought you were leaving."

"The reason your captain called us here piqued my interest. I suppose your even calling us was bound to be interesting, even without consulting cards." 

"You could say that, huh."

"Indeed." Hawkins only slowed slightly as he got closer to the other man, simply placing a gloved hand on Killer's shoulder as he passed. Curious, Killer turned in time with Hawkins' gentle shove.

With a suspicious amount of ease, Hawkins led Killer into one of the unused rooms in the Kid pirates' base. Upon entering, Hawkins turned to stare at Killer without a word.

"What? I supposed to know what to say?" Something in Killer's body-- his soul? His very spirit?-- felt his own ribs crack and his own skull shatter. He didn't trust Hawkins one bit. The feeling was mutual.

"I suppose not." Hawkins let out a sigh. "Simply saw similarities between us two. I felt it wrong not to address it."

"What?"

Hawkins offered no response except a few taps to his forehead. After a jumble of confused thoughts rushed into his mind, came out in a panicked flow, Killer understood the meaning all too well. A new weight was added to the conversation.

"Disordered thinking and beliefs," Hawkins continued, visibly agitated despite his near-blank expression. "A disordered perception of the world. Is that correct? A shared experience?"

Killer took in a shaky breath, praying that Hawkins didn't hear it. Hit a bit too close to home for his taste. Maybe he just spent too much time thinking about it, worrying about it. "Guess so."

"Hmmm. Cards were correct. Solidarity with a rival." The way he said it, it sounded more like Hawkins was talking to himself more than anything. 

"Yeah. Guess I didn't think y--" 

"Neither did I." 

Hawkins sat himself down on one of few chairs left aside in the room, and spoke. 

The two men spoke of their thoughts. Spoke for all too long. Both were acutely aware of the sensitive nature of what they were talking about, but continued on. Continued to speak until they found nothing more to speak about. And when they could find nothing more to speak about, they sat together in silent companionship.

**Author's Note:**

> going to elaborate a bit on hawkins meeting the dsm criteria for stpd. heres the symptoms copypasted from wikipedia (they are accurate to the dsm) along w/ the ones i think he has
> 
> ideas of reference X (cards)  
strange beliefs or magical thinking X (see above)  
abnormal perceptual experiences (no idea here. hes got little straw dolls crawling out of him almost on the daily)  
strange thinking and speech X (Such was the fate of his pants.)  
paranoia (likely)  
inappropriate or constricted affect X (he has pulled like ten facial expressions over the course of the whole story  
strange behavior or appearance X (kind of a stretch bc hes in a world where you can wear the weirdest shit in the op world)  
lack of close friends X (also a bit of a stretch seeing as we've seen very little of his personal relationships)  
excessive social anxiety that does not abate and stems from paranoia rather than negative judgments about self. (likely)
> 
> have fun with this newfound knowledge my friends.


End file.
